


Blaze of Glory

by starqueen18 (queenhomeslice)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Knotting, Pokephilia, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Scenting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/starqueen18
Summary: As a young adult with the past title of "Galar League Champion" under her belt, you find yourself spiralling into seemingly endless days of self-destructive behavior. Your oldest friend Blaziken, though, seems determined to help you find a more positive outlet.
Relationships: Bursyamo | Blaziken/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komaeyda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeyda/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not work for nor am affiliated with Pokemon, The Pokemon Company, GameFreak, Nintendo, or any of its affiliate companies. I do not own the characters mentioned in this work and I am not making money from this. 
> 
> ______  
> Prompt from Komaeyda: My OC's Blaziken, knotting/scenting/breeding, Galar region, smoking/drinking 
> 
> I hope I handled this well, dude! Thank you for the donation.

The lights of the pub are low, cigar smoke and other pungent smells wafting through the air like a  Koffing’s gas as the general rabble sit huddled together at the bar and at their tables, voices low and hushed, each little pocket wrapped up in each other. The seedy downtown bar isn’t anything special, nothing worthy of a particular grace, faceless people moving in an out in a hurry—eager to seal a deal, eager to fork over way too many  pokédollars for just one night of pleasure. It’s in a row of a dozen bars exactly like it, mixed in with specialty adult shops and strip clubs and recreational dispensaries. 

It’s in this pub—you don’t even remember the name of it—that you find yourself at the sticky bar, on your fifth glass of Kanto-imported  saké , staring in a glossed-over daze at the  telly above the seemingly endless rows liquor. There’s another exhibition match on the 24-hour sports channel, Leon and his Charizard donning their signature pose as  Rotom video cameras swirl around the battlefield, giving viewers like you unfettered access to every angle. The challenger is some ordinary-looking trainer—young, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and eager to prove their mettle. 

_ Well _ , you think,  _ they must be pretty good to have made it all the way to Leon _ . Statistically, less than half of trainers in the  Galar league even make it half as far. It’s been years since the days of Chairman Rose, when Leon’s younger brother Hop and his best friend Gloria were in the spotlight, vying for the championship. Retirement comes early to most young trainers, the fame and the glory of it all simply being too much for any one kid to handle. Leon was all too happy to reclaim his spot and give the Battle Tower to someone else, eager to get back in the public eye. Even Raihan had taken to battling him again at least once a week, determined to strip him of his title, even all these years later. 

You watch the beginning of the match with mild interest, even getting swept up in the cheers and jeers of the other barflies, deciding to cheer on the young girl who’s ordering around a pretty strong-looking  Corviknight . The  saké glass finally falls empty, and you lose yourself in staring at the bottom for several seconds before  you hear a familiar grunt behind you. 

Your trusted  Blaziken is behind you, watching you with soft, sad eyes, jerking his chin to the glass in your hand as if to say,  _ Haven’t you had enough?  _

You snort and finger the edge of the glass, glossy eyes darting between your Pokémon and the empty glass. “Relax,” you drawl. “Only had five.  S’not that many.”

Blaziken lifts an eyebrow. 

“Don’t think at me in that tone of voice,” you say bitterly, turning to wave down the bartender for a refill. A thought swirls in your cloudy mind as you watch the clear liquid  solace fill up your glass again— _ how did I end up like this?  _

______

“Okay, you’re all packed and ready to go?” 

You roll your eyes and grip your backpack a little tighter. “Mom,” you whine, stamping your foot. “I’m fine. C’mon, it’s not like I’m the only kid setting off on their challenge today!” 

Your  Torchic chirps happily beside you, little spouts of fire erupting from his beak in glee. 

“Yeah,  Torchic , tell her! We’re totally ready!” You look back up at your mom, the woman who’d raised both you and  Torchic together as partners from  before you could even remember. Now, it was the start of a new league season, and you were just turning thirteen, eager to set off and travel the vast  Galar region on your own. 

“Do you have your curry recipe book?”

“Yes.”

“Tent?”

“Yes.”

“Clean underwear?”

_ “ _ _ Yes,” _ you snap. “C’mon, mom, at this rate, I’m  gonna miss the train for  Wedgehurst !”

“Okay, just making sure. Keep in touch, won’t you? I know our cities are safe, and that there are others out there with you, but...I still worry. High-level  Pokemon have been known to wander the fields. I just want you to finish your journey in one piece.” Your mom bends down to pull you into a crushing hug, placing a soft kiss on your forehead. “I’ve given you five poké balls to start out with, as well as some cash to get you through on any supplies you might need.” 

“Thanks, Mom. I love you!”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Make me proud.”

And with that you were off, leaving your modest house in  Postwick for the first time as a  bonafide Pokémon trainer. It didn’t take long between the picturesque fields of  Postwick and  Wedgehurst for  Torchic to evolve—with a team of six Pokémon on your belt and a new  Combusken barely twenty-four hours after the start of your journey, you felt ready to take on the world. 

_______

You feel yourself getting emotional at the memory that seems like a lifetime ago. Blinking through the tears, you stare up at the big screen, watching in awe as the young trainer and Leon pit their  Dynamaxed Pokémon against each other, the crowd around them roaring and clapping with thunderous applause. You feel  Blaziken’s soft fur close behind you, and you shiver with his warmth. The mumbles and shouts of the excited patrons fade away as you look down into your half-empty glass of  saké . You feel a sudden pang of dread and anxiety. Throwing some cash on the bar as a tip, you slide off the tattered stool and push your way out into the street,  Blaziken close behind you. 

The world is big and bright and beautiful—at least, it seems so when you walk hand-in-hand with your most powerful Pokémon at your side, staring up into the night, watching  Zubats and  Golbats flutter around the looming streetlights. You duck into a well-known vape shop just a few doors down from the bar, waving to a couple of your friends who are already inside. You make your way to the counter and pay for your favorite kind of THC pods, plopping on one of the large couches in the lobby and fumbling in your messenger bag for  your vape. Taking a long drag, you let the drug ease your anxious mind.  Blaziken stands nearly motionless beside you, knowing eyes drifting around the room and finally settling back on you. You pat the arm of the couch and he tentatively props himself up on it. Lying your head on the soft fur of his powerful thigh, you continue to smoke, feeling yourself grow warm as you relax under the influence of your earlier drinks. Still, though—there's that sad thought aching in the back of your mind, something long-dormant roused by seeing the eager young semi-finalist battling it out against Leon. 

_ How did I end up like this _ ? 


	2. Chapter 2

No one ever tells you what to do after you win the Pokémon championship. It’s hard, because for one thing, you honestly never  _ expected  _ to make it to the semi-finals, much less face Leon himself. What’s a fourteen-year-old kid supposed to do with all that money and fame, anyway? Well—okay, so the money had been nice, allowing you to buy a decent townhouse on the far side of  Hammerlocke where you could settle down and do whatever the hell you wanted. With a surprise victory against Leon, you were suddenly burdened with interviews, tv appearances, and other league trainers desperate to claim the title for their own. And you’d just...walked away after barely a week of owning the title of  _ Champion of  _ _ Galar _ . What did it even matter, all the pomp and fuss that came with the aftermath?  _ Put my name in the Hall of Fame and be done with it, _ you’d told Leon, refusing him as politely as you could. No, he was fine to still claim the title as the current champ. No, no hard feelings, you’d assured him--it’s just that you didn’t have a plan on what to do afterwards. You’d never had a plan, honestly, and you’d spent the rest of your adolescence continuing to camp out around  Galar , being bored enough to actually complete the  Pokédex , even on the Isle of Armor and the Crown Tundra. 

And so here you sat, twenty-three and listless, drifting from one bar and vape shop to the next, barely remembering to even release your other Pokémon from their balls for a stretch and some play time. Every now and then you’d get a knock on your door from some bug-eyed child with a level 5  Caterpie , wanting a battle—it was almost criminal to put  Blaziken or anyone else on your team against them, so you’d gone out and caught a little  Wooloo for kids wanting to battle a living legend.  _ Living legend,  _ you’d scoff to yourself as soon as you were safely inside your townhouse again, letting the bleating  Wooloo out into the small backyard to graze. It was only a level 7, still low enough to make it seem fair against the kids, and it seemed to interact with your team of ridiculously over-leveled Pokémon pretty easily; but it was pretty hesitant around Blaziken, treading cautiously around him in the yard as it scampered about with your Lucario and Mimikyu and others. 

The monotony of the long nights drinking and smoking were broken up only by casual hookups and one-night stands. You were barely keeping track of the number of people you had sex with—anyone and anything to fill the void. Sometimes you got stuck on the same person for a few months, thinking that  _ yes, this is it, finally someone to save me from myself _ —but they never lasted. Sooner or later, everyone always leaves—that's been your takeaway of adult life so far, so what’s the point in even trying for anything like  _ family  _ or  _ true love _ ? It was hard to answer calls from your mom anymore, something that broke your heart. Each chat was a lie about how you were doing fine, and yes you were healthy, and yes you had a lot of friends, and yes you were  _ happy— _ the biggest lie of them all. Even casual sex started to lose its luster—months after that night in the bar, watching the league finale, you find yourself miraculously devoid of company. Well,  _ human _ company, that is.  Blaziken is ever-present, sitting across the table as you down another mixed cocktail of your own making—heavy on the vodka and scant on the orange juice, but what the fuck did it matter. You sigh heavily, staring into the dimly-lit living room at the  telly , barely comprehending the local news and weather. 

Blaziken makes a low noise in the back of his throat. Of course, the tall fiery Pokémon doesn’t drink—he just watches you with a sad and knowing expression. There’s the remains of some curry and a bottle of water in front of him, take-out from the fast-food place a couple of blocks away. That’s all the fridge is filled with—you can barely even make yourself cook anymore. You flick your glossy eyes up to your oldest friend and sigh again. “What is it, Blaze?” you ask, deferring to his old nickname from your battle days. The question is rhetorical—it's not like he can answer anything beyond a grunt, shrug, or hand gesture. But  Blaziken has always been ridiculously perceptive and cognizant—there's a reason you almost always have him out of his ball, letting him accompany you to the bars or smoking lounges. He’s the only one who makes you feel truly safe and warm, loved and valued. Even now, when you feel like you’re at rock bottom, he’s there, ever your wall to lean on. 

The  Pokémon just eyes the bottle for a long time, and then looks back to you. Slowly, he slides his hands across the table and pries the vodka bottle and the glass from your grip. You’re too defeated to fight him. 

“You think I’ve had enough, huh?” You feel yourself begin to drown in your emotions, sniffing back tears. “You must think I’m the most pathetic Pokémon trainer in the world, huh?” You start to bawl like a baby, putting your head in your hands as you sob for your lost potential; for the girl you used to be; for all the people you think you’ve let down, your powerful team of Pokémon most of all. 

Somewhere in the middle of your breakdown, you feel the warmth and familiar brush of fur, and then suddenly you’re being  _ lifted _ —carried from the table back to your bedroom. You cling to  Blaziken as he effortlessly walks the halls; he lays you out on top of the sheets with such a quiet reverence and gentleness, it makes your chest go tight. He hovers over you, bright blue-yellow eyes brimming with tears, mirroring your own. He retracts his claws a little and cups your face in one of his rough hands, licking his lips. 

_Is this really happening?_


	3. Chapter 3

The air between you is charged, and you feel suddenly breathless as you gaze into  Blaziken’s eyes. Of course, the Pokémon isn’t stupid—he knows what the drugs do, what all the drinking does to both your senses and your inhibitions. He grunts again, thumbing his one of his large three fingers just under your eye, wiping your tears. 

_____

_ I wish I could tell her how much she means to me,  _ Blaziken thinks as he stares down at his trainer with watery eyes.  _ I wish I could save her from herself. I wish I could make her happy. All I can do is try. I can’t stand to see her do this to herself anymore. She’s everything to me—my trainer, my protector, my healer, my guiding light. I hope this is okay. I hope she wants this as much as I do.  _ Blaziken leans down, turning sideways to avoid slamming the tip of his beak into her face, and presses his lips to his human’s, trembling in anticipation. 

_____

“ Blaziken ...” you whisper as the  Pokemon pulls away. 

Blaziken averts his gaze, swallowing hard, grunting softly. 

“Hey, it’s...it’s okay. Hey, look at me. It’s okay.”

Blaziken turns back, wide eyes searching yours for consent. He tilts his head, the best he can do for a question. 

“Do I want it?” You laugh breathlessly. “I think—I think I’ve wanted this for years.” You nod, and speak as clearly as the alcohol will let you. “I want you,  Blaziken . We can do whatever you want.” 

Blaziken nods in understanding, growling softly as he trails one large finger down your chest and rests it at the hem of your shirt, just barely ghosting over an exposed patch of skin. 

“Oh, fuck—wait--” You clumsily roll off the bed and quickly strip, awkwardly balancing on foot and then the other to slip off your shorts and underwear, and then—you blush and turn away for just a moment.  Blaziken has seen you in a bathing suit, and in your bra, just lounging around your house, but never fully nude. 

The tall Pokémon chirps high-pitched, and you turn back to him. He’s smiling and slowly blinking his eyes, signaling his approval. He reaches out his huge clawed hand and you take it, letting him guide you back to the bed. He lays his whole body on top of you, all 6’-3” and fur, and you shiver with the sensation. You close your eyes as you feel him lick over your mouth, and down your neck, breaths already coming in stuttered and short. Suddenly, Blaziken grips your hair tight and pulls your head to the side, exposing your neck more to him, and with as much restraint as he can muster (not much), he bites down, inhaling in full, deep breaths as he scents you. 

“Ah-- _ fuck _ —Blaze--!” You grip his long arms tightly as he makes his mark on you, licking and nuzzling the bite after he’s through, burying his nose in that soft junction of neck and shoulder. You feel him drag his claws lightly down your body and he stops at your groin. Unwilling to wait any longer, you grab his wrist and arch your back, pushing the heel of his palm right on top of your clit. 

Blaziken growls deeper and bites your shoulder again, and the pleasure-pain from his second scenting almost making you black out. He continues to rub his whole body against you, claiming you as his. You never paid attention much in your community college classes that you took after leaving the  Galar League, but you’re not sure that they even covered Pokémon anatomy or mating rituals—this is entirely new territory. But you know that  Blaziken would never hurt you. You’re gripping his wrist hard, rubbing yourself against his rough hand, nerves on fire. You can feel yourself growing wetter as you edge yourself. 

“Blaziken,” you whimper. 

The  Pokemon grunts low and pushes down hard against your core, moving his palm in gentle circles against you. You bury your head in his fur as you come hard, screaming his name in breathless pants, shuddering your release all over his hand. 

Blaziken pulls back and sits up on his haunches—you watch in rapture, still coming down from your orgasm, as he licks his palm clean of your juices. He makes a soft noise and reaches between his powerful, furry thighs, parting the large tuft of hair there; and that’s when you see his thick cock for the first time. It’s tapered, a little narrow at the tip and flared thick at the base, and it’s as red as the fur on his stomach and legs. Your mouth waters in anticipation as  Blaziken strokes himself to full hardness, eyes blown out with lust as he looks at your naked body, sweat-slicked in the afterglow of your release. Once he’s fully hard, he leans down and trails his giant hands down your body, squeezing at your breasts, clutching your ribs—and then he flips you in one powerful motion, positioning you on your knees.

Hands down, ass up, with a firm grip in your hair,  Blaziken whines loudly as he pushes into you. The stretch is incredible, and his cock feels like it goes on forever until he’s fully seated inside of you, furry groin flush against your ass. 

“ _ Blaze _ ,” you whine, rocking back onto him, wiggling your hips. “C’mon,  Blaziken .  _ Breed me _ .” The dirty command surprises even you, but  Blaziken leans low and bites at the opposite shoulder, scenting you a third time as he pulls his thick cock out to the tip and slams back in. 

The tall Pokémon wastes no time, building up to a steady rhythm as he chases his pleasure inside of your pliant body, rough and  unyielding . Your face is pushed into the mattress, trembling hands gripping the sheets hard, barely holding onto reality as every drag of  Blaziken’s cock threatens to make you pass out in pleasure. He’s so thick and long, you forget what sex has been like with anyone else. He’s relentless, leaning low over your back so that he can feel every inch of you, licking and kissing the back of your neck as he fucks you hard. He is everything—everything you’ve ever wanted, have ever needed. You start to tear up as the pleasure mounts, bringing you to the edge of release for a second time. 

“Blaze,” you cry. “I promise I’ll get better. I’ll do better for you—for the team—for myself...please, just don’t stop...make me yours!”  Blaziken fills you up in every way possible, and before long the Pokémon is grunting and gasping hard, pushing into you, his spend filling you up and overflowing around his cock, trailing down the backs of your thighs. He doesn’t pull out—in fact he pushes in deeper, thick cock still throbbing...you realize that he’s impaled you on his thick knot; you can feel it stretching you to your limits. He buries himself so deep inside of you, easing you off of your knees and down flush on the bed, nuzzling between your shoulder blades. 

You feel yourself start to doze, a mix of the earlier alcohol and the overwhelming pheromones from the Pokémon that’s still lodged tight in your body becoming too much to handle. 

“I love you,  Blaziken ,” you mumble as you feel yourself slipping from reality, shivering from the realization of  your emotions. “I’ll get better...I promise.” 

Blaziken coos lovingly and strokes your arm as you fall asleep, his thick knot still inside of you.  _ I love  _ _ you, _ __ he thinks.  _ Let me help take the pain away. I’ve always loved you.  _ He holds you as he drifts off into dreams with you, the promise of a better tomorrow on the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this, so please be gentle with critiques! I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
